Hot and Cold
by Ethereal Maybe
Summary: It begins one night when, during a Blue Moon, Draco finally realizes how Beautiful Harry really is. It turns into a twisted game of a rivals seduction, that could lead to something more...
1. Blue Moon

First Fic. All flamers should find something else to do with their pathetic little lives than spend their days critiquing another person's pov. I am not J.K. Rowling

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Silence echoed through Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy was the only one who heard it. Everyone in the entire school was asleep. This fact unnerved Draco, because he knew nothing was ever silent in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was always... SOMETHING going on. It always has something to do with those stupid Gryffindorks, too. And Potter, the Boy-Who-Just-Wont-Die.

His heart sped up as he thought of the green-eyed Gryffindor. The famous Harry Potter. Savior of the wizarding world. What a joke. What a stupid waste of time. Practically turning the Prophet into a chronicle of his life. Making him second biggest school heart-throb because of a stupid scar. The boy had to be lavished at home, him being the little hero and all. Probably got everything he ever asked for and more. 

Discouraged from inability to get to sleep, Draco decided to take a walk. He put on his shoes, not bothering to find a robe, and slipped out of his room, into the Slytherin common room. 

They say that magic can happen on the night of a blue moon. Draco had always known that was ridiculous. It was simply the second full moon of a month, which sometimes held a slightly blue tinge, and happened every 2.5 years. Nothing magical about that. Just earths rotation. Pure science.

Draco slipped out through the painting and was soon on his way to the quidditch pitch. He barely noticed the full moon and it's bluish tinge as he walked across the wet grass. All the way, still thinking about Potter.

_Bloody Potter_ he thought._ Always making a fool of himself. Every year something happens to him, and that raven-haired shit head is too damn stupid to keep it under wraps! Like last year! That whole Sirius Black scenario! Although that psycho really did have it coming. And what about Lucius! I'm glad he's gone, and all, but couldn't he at least have kept it quiet? I mean, really, now I've got simpering Slytherins all over my every move! Stupid Potter..._

He walked toward the edge of the quidditch field, still fuming. Sitting down on the grass, he finally noticed the blue moon. _Strange..._ he thought. _The last one was a month ago...Huh?_

A shadow flew across the moon, way too big to be a bird. Draco stood, alarmed. _Somebody's out here?_ He quickly hid under one of the bleachers. The flyer didn't seem to notice him. It was too entranced in its flying. Careful movements, grace, beauty... Draco suddenly felt mesmerized by the creature. He watched every graceful move, capturing it fully in his memory. It was beautiful...

The creature was beginning to fly lower. He now made out it was a shadow of a boy, about his age. God, this boy had flying skills he'd never seen! Grace, power, beauty, Draco wasn't ashamed to admit he was attracted. He'd known his sexuality swung the other way since he hit puberty. And this boy was obviously his type. He could make out a small body, thin, but muscular. He was on the other side of the field, so it was hard to make out his hair color, but Draco soon distinguished it as a dark raven black. The boy wasn't wearing a shirt, and his cinnamon cream skin almost made Draco drool. The boy was getting closer now. His heart pounded in his chest.

The boy landed his broom about five meters away. Draco gaped.

Potter. Harry Fucking Potter.

Emerald eyes scanned the field. _Oh God! _Draco thought. _He felt me watching him!_ He moved against the bleachers, and tried to keep perfectly still. He was unaccustomedto the nervousness he was feeling, and it terrified him.

Harry finally gave up, got on his broom, and flew back through his window in Gryffindor Tower. Draco let out a sigh of relief, then began to berate himself for being so nervous. _It's just Potter! You have the displeasure of seeing him every day! What the hell is wrong with you???_

But as he lay in bed that night, he couldn't help but think of how graceful the Gryffindor Golden Boy looked on that broom,...

And how hot he looked withno shirt on.

______________________________________________________________________________

What do you guys think? Personally, I like it. I'm gonna continue ASAP. 


	2. Vertigo

Hi, everyone! Next Chappy up!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Harry woke up late the next morning, feeling absolutely horrible. His head was killing him and he knew classes were out of the question for him today. He pushed his face back into the pillow and went back to sleep.

He slept all day, and by night he was feeling better. He grabbed his broom and stood at the window ledge. Looking down gave him no fear, as he had faced much more than vertigo and come out unscathed. Vertigo was a joke to him. It always made him wonder. Why would a person feel dizzy, just by knowing they were high up? It must be hard for them on broomsticks or airplanes. He wondered if a bird ever had vertigo. How silly that bird must feel.

Leaping onto his broom, he flew to the ground, towards the Whomping Willow. Starlight gave the grass, wet from dew, a silver glow. Silver and Green. Slytherin colors.

_Malfoy's favorite, I'll bet._ He thought, thinking of the blonde Slytherin. His heart seemed to pound louder in his chest as he thought of Malfoy. _Bloody Malfoy..._ he thought. _With his daddy's money and his obnoxious attitude. Bet he's never seen a day of suffering. Never given up hope on anything. Never wanted to die. Bet he never went though anything like I did with Vernon. _

Still thinking of Malfoy, he walked closer to the Whomping Willow. Suddenly, his breath caught in his chest. A figure was leaning against the tree. Hair like spun gold, and a build that seemed stolen from Greek Mythology. Carefully, Harry stepped behind the tree, to get a closer look. The figure, a boy about his age, was taking notes in a small book. On... the sky? 

Harry stepped closer. Who was he? Did he know him? Mesmerized by the godlike figure before him, he watched as the boy carefully sketched something in the notebook. The graceful fingers working artfully to master their creation. Harry could not have felt more hypnotized.

Harry had known he was gay since the Yule Ball. He hadn't slept with many boys, just two, but his brain was dizzy just _looking_ at this boy. He couldn't begin to imagine what sex with him would be like. As the boy looked up, Harry held back a gasp.

Malfoy. Draco Fucking Malfoy.

_What the HELL???? MALFOY?!?!?!?! _Harry flew into the trees branches, just before Malfoy looked in his direction. Then, he stood and began to walk toward the Slytherin Dungeons. Harry stayed perfectly still and as soon as Malfoy was gone, he grabbed his broom, and flew back to the tower, screaming in his head the whole way.

***

Draco tucked his notebook into his trunk and lied in bed. Potter had been on his mind all day. Why wasn't he in classes? Why had he been flying last night? Why didn't he wear a shirt? The image flew back into his head, and Draco nearly fell off the bed. WHY WOULDN'T THAT IMAGE JUST GO AWAY????? 

_OKAY!!! I ADMIT IT!!! POTTER IS BLOODY HOT!!!!_ He finally let the realization hit him, and he just barely smiled. He thought Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, was hotter than the Goblet of Fire.

Okay. That's settled.

Rolling over on his side, he tried to move to other subjects. 

Like, who was watching him tonight?

***

Harry flopped into bed, and though over and over again about what had happened. Draco had looked like an angel. He had felt giddy, dizzy, like he was going to faint. _Is that what vertigo feels like? _He thought vaguely. No, you couldn't get vertigo by just looking at someone... Wait.

Dizzy?

Giddy?

Faint?

_CRAP!_

He shoved his face in the pillow. No. He was NOT falling for the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy. Was he? No! Yes..? NO! Yes...? NOOOOOOOO!

_ALRIGHT!!!! FINE! Draco Malfoy is Bloody Hot!_ Harry groaned into his pillow. Great. Just Great. No, wait, this could be fun! Seducing the Slytherin Prince! Soon, plans began to form in his mind. 

The kind of plans the Sorting hat was talking about when it said he would be Great in Slytherin.


	3. Who Was Watching?

Hi! I'm back!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


The next day was Saturday, and Harry felt no need to wear his robes. Besides, He wanted to put his plans into action, and he needed to look good for that. He scoured his wardrobe and picked out an emerald green turtleneck, to match his eyes, and a pair of semi-tight black jeans, that perfectly shaped his figure. Looking into the mirror, he realized something was just not right.

_Ugh, these stupid glasses. Hey, wait! What about that potion Hermione gave me this year for my birthday?_ He rummaged through his trunk until he found the vial. Bright blue liquid in a tiny crystal bottle. 

_Hermione said this would fix my vision! Perfect!_ He gulped down the potion, and suddenly, it was like an electric current under his eyelids. An odd tingling sensation reached all the way to his retina, and he finally took off his glasses. Perfect vision. Crystal Clear.

He admired his reflection in the mirror. He looked good. Running a hand through his messy hair and deciding it couldn't be helped, he went down into the Gryffindor common room. Everyone stared as he walked by.

***

Draco knew how hot he was already, but he still wanted to look good. For Potter?_ No, no way. That whole thing last night doesn't affect me at all. So what if Potter's gorgeous? Not as gorgeous as me, I might add, but still..._

He carefully looked through his wardrobe, and put on a pair of baggy jeans and a tight sky blue tee. Deciding he didn't feel like gel today, he walked into the Slytherin common room. Everyone stared as he walked by.

***

"Harry??" came the astonished cry of Ron, who had never realized Harry could look so good.

Harry turned to face Ron and Hermione. "Hello you two. Ready for breakfast?" 

Hermione's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Harry was so hot! How could she not have noticed it before?!?! And she was supposed to be smart! She gave Harry a stunned once-over. DAMN did he look good!

Ron, too, was stunned. Harry? Harry Potter? Is this really the scrawny near-sighted savior of the Wizarding World that he grew to know? It couldn't be! This boy was hotter than Malfoy! And THAT'S saying something.

"Uh... Guys?" Harry watched his two dumbstruck friends stare, and slowly grinned. People had finally noticed his change. "Hey, Hermione, thanks for the eyesight repairing potion. It works great! See you two in the Great Hall." He waved and walked out of Gryffindor Tower, swaying his hips ever-so slightly.

***

Draco was in the Great Hall, waiting anxiously for... something. _Not Potter. Definitely not Potter. No way. Nope. Don't give a damn about-_ all thoughts flew from his head as the person who was 'most definitely not on his mind' strolled into the Great Hall, wearing a grin that nearly resembled a trademark Malfoy smirk. Swaying his hips lightly, Potter had the eyes of every person in the room glued to him.

_Oh God... _Draco carefully raked his eyes over that incredibly hot body. He fought to maintain an expression of disinterest. Potter looked so damn GOOD! How?! When?! But... wow... Draco felt his body react as Potter passed close by the Slytherin table, a veritable stomach flop. And as he turned to acknowledged Draco's presence, those piercing green eyes penetrating his own, he felt his body react once again. This time a little more south. A nod and a raised eyebrow let Potter know just what he thought of his new look. Thank God his composure wasn't completely lost. 

Yet.

***

The raised eyebrow made Malfoy's face look cuter than ever to Harry. So he'd noticed? Or was he just wondering why he was standing there staring at him? He looked Malfoy over. The no-gel look gave him a serious look. Seriously gorgeous. The tight tee made his chest look even more toned. It nearly took Harry's breath away. _Damn, he's fucking gorgeous!_ He fought to maintain his expression of nonchalance. He half-smiled at his new look.

"Malfoy. No gel?" He asked calmly, almost playfully. He had a feeling this plan would work out better than he had first thought it would.

Malfoy quirked a delicately arched eyebrow. "Potter. No glasses?" Harry had to smirk at that one.

"Well, I decided it was time for a change. I've changed a lot of things in the last two years." _Like my age, my opinions,... oh, did I mention my sexuality?_

"Same." said Malfoy. "Changes are for the better, no matter what they are. But in your case, I'm not sure that applies. Like your Quidditch skills, for example." A smirk crossed Malfoy's face as the realization hit Harry. _Was HE the one watching me the other night?_ He smiled as he found his own witty retort.

"Or your Astrology skills? Would that be an example, Draco Never-Does-His-Homework Malfoy?" He asked, mimicking Professor Strata's high-pitched tone. He softly smiled as Draco's face melted. 

"Were you-" Harry cut him off. "Were you?" he asked, countering the question, already knowing the answer.

Their eyes each searched each others, green against grey. The entire Great Hall watched what looked to them like a staring contest between two rivals, but was actually so much more. 

"Harry?" A voice from behind startled both out of their minds. Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table. Both looked worried.

"See you later, Malfoy." He smirked. It looked so much like the Trademark Malfoy Smirk that Draco had to respond with one of his own. Like a secret handshake, a message was sent through those smirks. The game has only begun.

With his hips swaying lightly, Harry walked slowly toward the Gryffindor table, and out of Draco's reach.


	4. Tyler

Next Chappy!!!! Oh, and I just love your reviews! They make me so happy! They just brighten my day! I know someones reading when I get them!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Draco had his eyes on Potter through the entire breakfast. It was quite possibly the most time in his entire life he spent looking at someone, without them looking back. There were many possibilities as to why. Perhaps Potter was too busy trying to translate the mudblood's intelligent conversation into caveman speech for the weasel. Or maybe he was trying to tell that mini-weasel that it was inappropriate to give someone a lap-dance in the middle of the Great Hall. Now, mind you, none of these were very rational, but in Draco's mind, this is what it looked like.

"Draco, baby, how are you feeling today?" purred a voice behind him. Ugh. Pansy had never been able to accept the fact that Draco Malfoy, her never-ending crush, was gay. For example, at this exact moment, she had an arm around his neck, and was about to swing into his lap. Draco quickly pushed her arm away, and continued watching Potter.

"Draaacooo?" She asked in her whiny little voice. "Why are you staring at those Gryffindorks?"

"Huh?" Draco wasn't listening, as he was staring at Harry's tightly clad ass, as Harry got up from the table.

"I said, WHY ARE YOU STARING AT THOSE GRYFFINDORKS???" She yelled, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Because I have a crush on Potter and want to make wild and ferocious love to him while he's screaming my name in pure ecstacy." he said in a sarcastic tone, hoping the rest of the Slytherins would think he was joking. Apparently they did.

"Oh Draco!" Pansy squealed, laughing. "You're so funny!"

"Pansy, my dear friend and fellow Slytherin, would you mind taking your hand off my crotch?" Draco was becoming annoyed with Parkinson's sad attempts to make him 'turn straight'. 

"Well, are you going to just sit there, or are you gonna come with me and find some... OTHER ways to occupy your time..." The seductive tone in the girls voice made Draco cringe.

"No, Pansy, I think I'll take a walk. I think you can occupy yourself. Besides, it's hot out and Potter looks good sweaty." Laughter from every member of Slytherin, minus Pansy, could be heard. Draco stood and walked out of the Great Hall.

***

"Well hello there." came a smooth voice from behind Harry. He recognized it immediately. 

"TYLER!" Harry jumped up and hugged his Ravenclaw ex. Tyler had been his first, and when they broke up, they had decided to be friends. Tyler had been the one to break it off. He liked someone else. But Harry soon recovered from his broken heart. He'd probably always have a special place in his heart for Tyler, but he knew they wouldn't work anyway. They really had a better relationship as friends. 

After a long hug, Harry pulled away. "Haven't spoken to you in forever!"

"Yeah." Said Tyler. "What's with the change of... well, you?"

"Oh, uh... well, ya see..." Harry didn't really know where to begin with the whole 'I'm-in-like–with-the-person-many-consider-to-be-the-biggest-ass-alive' thing. Especially considering his and Tyler's history. He decided a little white lie wouldn't hurt their relationship.

"I just felt like a change." he said. Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Harry nodded.

Tyler circled him. "Lets see... Tight clothes, No glasses, a sudden confidence streak... a boy?"

Harry sighed, defeated. "Yeah." Tyler shook his head and grinned. 

"Well, I must say, you look hot enough for anyone. I'm wishing I never went for Dave." Dave was the boy Tyler broke up with Harry for.

"Thanks." Harry said. "I'll need to be."

"Oh really? He's one of those pretty-boy types, right?" Tyler laughed. "Be grateful it's not someone like Malfoy." Harry blushed.

"Well...." Tyler's eyes widened.

"Really?????? NO WAY!"

"Yeah..." Harry looked defeated.

"Well, I'll do anything to help. You'd make a cute couple." He winked. Harry blushed.

"Oh, shhh! Here he comes! What do I do???" Tyler turned to see the blonde Slytherin walking down the hall.

"I know!" Tyler exclaimed. And before Harry could react, a pair of lips was pressed roughly against his own, and he was shoved into the corridor wall.

  


_____________________________________________________________________________

AN SORRY FOR THE EVIL CLIFFIE!!! I'll update soon! By tomorrow night, tops!!!!


	5. Smirk

Hey! Up today! Like I promised!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Harry knew there were only two scenarios that could really work in this situation. Jealousy or Gentleman In Distress. It took only a millisecond to figure out how Draco would act while jealous, and he wanted to save that for later. So, while Tylers lips were tempting, he began to resist, knowing that this was what Tyler had in mind.

"Tyler! What the Hell!" He exclaimed, trying to sound convincing. He began to semi-push Tyler away, but winked to let him know the plan.

Tyler caught on fast. "I'm gonna get what I want, Potter. Whether you like it or not..." He made a show of shoving Harry against the wall, and Harry made a whimpering sound. He turned a little, to see if Malfoy was watching. To his delight, he was.

***

Draco had turned at the sound of Potter's voice. The first thing he saw was the object of his every thought that morning being pushed up against the wall. As Potter made a whimpering sound, he felt his blood boil. _How DARE that bastard try to touch MY Harry?!?! Wait, MY Harry? I'm going insane._

"Please Tyler," Harry was whimpering as the boy drew long kisses down his neck. Draco was enraged. "I-I-I Don't want to curse you..." Harry was trying to shove the boy away, Draco could see that clearly. 

"So don't." The boy mumbled, and Harry gasped as he bit softly, but enough to draw Draco's attention, into the space between his neck and collarbone. Draco's hands balled into fists. It was time to act.

***

"What the Hell are you doing to Potter??" Yelled a voice behind them. Tyler stopped and turned.

"What does it look like, Malfoy? Mind your own damn business." he said, turning back to Harry. Harry knew this was where he was supposed to make his escape. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted, pointing his wand at Tyler. He froze, and Harry jumped away from him. Perfect.

Malfoy. He was looking at him worriedly and Harry's heart almost burst. But he had to play his part well, so he acted a little shaken, and only looked into his eyes after many times avoiding them.

"Thanks, Malfoy. For distracting him, I mean." he said, faintly. He placed a hand over the bite mark Tyler had left earlier. It didn't hurt, but he acted like it did. 

"Are you alright?" asked Malfoy in, _wow!_, a WORRIED TONE.

"Ye-yeah. A little shaken, but ok." He said, trying to sound embarrassed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Yeah, well..." Draco seemed a little nervous. Like he didn't know what to say.

They walked in a comfortable silence together, both trying to figure out what to say. They walked outside, without realizing it, and they ended up back on the quidditch field. Memories of that beautiful Blue Moon floated back through Draco's mind. And how Harry looked. Just like a god. His breath almost caught in his throat when he realized that same god was standing not a foot away from him. In something so sexy it should only have been worn by a very horny Slytherin. Or did it just look good on him? He pondered this, as Harry and he sat down on the grass. Would it look good on himself? Maybe. Goyle? Eewe. The Weasel? Pull my eyes out, please. Nope. Only Harry Potter, The Sexiest Boy Who Lived (no pun intended), could pull off an outfit like that. Pull Off? Oh crap. Draco soon found himself imagining Potter giving him a strip tease, and also found himself with a, *ahem*, problem.

_CRAP! Snape in a bikini! Snape in a bikini! Snape in a bikini!_ He was back to normal soon after that image kicked in, and also severely grossed out.

"You ok, Malfoy?" Harry asked him suddenly. Looking into those big green eyes made Draco feel nervous for some reason. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." To Draco's extreme discomfort, Harry laid down on the grass, the shirt riding up and showing the tiniest bit of skin. It was so tempting that Draco almost jumped him right there. But instead, he laid down beside the boy, and tried to keep his newest problem hidden.

"So," Draco began. "I guess Tyler noticed your new look today as well. Not that everyone else didn't." He spat the name like it was poison, and felt glad that the boy was not still molesting Potter. Even gladder that Potter was laying here with him. It was... comfortable. Just comfortable.

"Tyler's really nice. I don't know why he would do anything like that to me. I mean, I knew he still liked me after we broke up, but I didn't think he'd go that far..." _Huh?_

"You went out with him before?!?!" Draco pushed himself up onto his elbows, and looked at the boy, surprised. "I didn't even know you were gay!!!" 

"Yeah... He was my first boyfriend, and my first... you know. But we didn't really click. Our relationship was mostly just physical." Harry said, nonchalantly. Draco gaped.

"I really want someone to talk to, you know? Someone who understands what it's like to be under constant surveillance from the general public. At the very least, someone who can make me laugh." He said, a few minutes later, giving Draco time to drink it all in. "Oh, and guess what? You can't make fun of me for being gay either, 'cuz then I can just turn the joke back on you." Harry smirked.

"Hey! That's mine!" Draco pouted, pointing to the smirk. Harry smirked wider.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Mine!" Draco pouted even more. Harry smirked even wider, looking almost evil.

"Want it back?"

"Yes! That's my smirk!"

"Alright." Harry slowly, seductively, ran a finger over his own lips. As he traced them, they melted back into his original smile. Then, to Draco's surprise, the same finger was traced lightly over his own lips. Ever so lightly. Draco felt himself become aroused as the teasing finger worked. It was slowly moving over his lips, shaping them. Finally, the finger pulled away, and Draco's mouth was in the shape of a smirk.

"There ya go, Ferret-Boy! You got your smirk back! Happy?" Before Draco could answer, Harry was on his feet and walking back to the castle. Draco sat there, stunned.

He sat there in thought. _My God! Harry Potter just turned me on! Twice! _Hew licked his lips, tasting the salt of Harry's skin. Tomorrow would be payback... 

Oh yes. And Payback is sweet....


	6. Owlery

0.0- Uh... yeah.... the reviews are... great.... um.... yeah.... Moving on,

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Harry spent that night in his dorm, gloating to himself over the success of his first plan. The look on Draco's- no, Malfoy's- face was just too funny! Rolling over on to his stomach, he laid his head on the pillow and dreamed of Malfoy's surprised face for the next ten minutes, until he realized exactly what he was doing.

***

Draco was at a loss on what to wear the next morning. Sunday mornings were imperative to his vanity, as he knew everyone would be wide awake and refreshed from Saturday nights sleep, and would not be too tired to notice any flaws. He searched through his wardrobe desperately. Nothing. Finally giving up, he grabbed a tight black t-shirt with the words "I'm having a bad hair day, call 911" on it (gift from Zambini. Ha. Ha.), and a pair of baggy jeans, once again leaving his hair out of style. He grabbed a book on constellations and rushed down to the Great Hall.

As soon as he got there, two green eyes were following his every move. He smirked as he felt himself being watched. Potter. He'd almost forgotten. Not that he could ever forget Potter. No, he'd almost forgotten his little revenge scheme. Moreover, he'd nearly forgotten he'd ever had one. He'd been too busy reminiscing over the time they'd spent together the day before. 

He looked up and into Potters eyes. For a moment, all they did was gaze. Heat and tension were so strong, the Hufflepuffs could feel them from across the room. Challenging himself to do more than just stare, Harry smirked his Malfoy smirk duplication, and went back to talking to his friends. 

_Hey! He did it again! That smirk is trademarked by the Malfoy Family! I could sue you, Potter!_ Draco laughed at the thought._ Potter can use it. But only 'cuz it looks so damn good on him._

Finishing his breakfast, Draco decided to write a letter to his mother. He took out some parchment and a quill, and began to write. When he was finished, he took it up to the owlery and found his owl, Persephone. He was just tying the letter to her leg, when a voice behind him made him stop.

"Who's the letter to, Malfoy?"

***

Harry had gone up to the owlery to mail a letter to Remus, and was surprised to find Draco there. Alone. He smirked, the possibilities were endless. Now that he had the silver-eyed boys attention, he ran over a list of new ideas in his mind.

***

Draco decided he should try to get the boy-who-lived back for what he did yesterday. With a smirk, the idea formed in his brain. 

"Oh, just my boyfriend." Harry stopped short, and Draco laughed. "He goes to Durmstrang. Met him during the Triwizard Tournament." He let the bird fly, and turned back to Harry.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Harry said, nonchalantly. "That's cool. Me too." Draco knew he must have looked like a fish, his mouth open wide and eyes all bugged out like that. "He goes to Durmstrang too. Think they'd know each other?"

Draco recollected himself and laughed. "Be surprised if they did. My boyfriend likes to keep to himself." Harry laughed.

"Really? Mine's the kind of guy who's always partying and having fun. Quite funny. Too bad he's only average in the sack." Draco took several seconds to recollect himself after that one. 

"Yeah. Same here. He's on his house quidditch team, though, so he has a great body." He smirked at that one. That was bound to stop Potter short.

"Really? House team? Mine too. Are you sure they don't know each other?" 

"They could. Maybe they're friends." Draco said.

"Who knows. So far away from their boyfriends in Hogwarts," Harry walked up to Draco until he was face to face with him. "Maybe more..." Draco felt the heat from Harry's body, as Harry got closer and closer. His breath teasing Draco's neck, Draco soon felt paralyzed with arousal. _How can one boy make me feel like this? Especially this boy... Especially the one boy I shouldn't feel anything for.... _

***

_How can he make me feel like this? Like I would give anything just to be closer... _Harry sensed Draco's body tensing. Those silver eyes, more perfect than anything he'd ever seen, were wide and surprised now. Not unlike that day on the quidditch field. Harry unconsciously ran a finger down the Slytherin's jaw-line, and felt the shiver of pleasure that rocked through his body. 

"Maybe a lot more..." he breathed, unable to control his actions any longer. He closed in for the passionate kiss he'd wanted ever since that night by the Whomping Willow...

***

_NOW! IT HAS TO BE NOW!_ Reluctantly, Draco slipped out from the spot Potter had trapped hin in. Harry looked up, surprised. He smirked wickedly.

"Well, Potter. That was unexpected. A civilized conversation between two of the worst enemies in the school, about imaginary boyfriends. Extremely weird. I guess I'll see you around."

As Draco was walking away, he turned to a stunned Boy Who Lived, and winked. "I hope you know what you're getting into, Potter. You may beat me at quidditch, but when it comes to this sort of thing,... well, I'm prince of this realm. See you 'round." 

***

Harry watched the Slytherin Prince go, stunned at the words just spoken. Finally, he smiled. "HE'S the one who doesn't know what he's getting in to. He'll learn that soon enough." With that, he walked out of the owlery, and back to the Gryffindor Tower. 


	7. Andromeda

Ok, thanks for the reviews. Just a warning: This chapter is kinda fluffy. Ok, you have been warned.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  


Another dream. Children this time.

Harry struggled to disentangle himself from the sheets. Three of them. Only nine or ten. One of them younger. All of them were dead now, thanks to Him. Voldemort. That Bastard and his sick games. 

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, he hopped out of bed and into the Gryffindor Common Room. Looking around, he couldn't believe how foreboding the place looked at night. The moon cast grim shadows and every piece of blood red furniture symbolized more blood shed. In Harry's eyes, he himself was the cause. Every person killed by that bastard was only another lore, more bait. He was the fish, Voldemort the fisherman. Pathetic. Lives taken over a petty game of Cat and Mouse. 

He walked out of Gryffindor Tower, not really paying attention to where he was going. He thought about all the people he knew who were affected by him. Hermione wasn't, really, but Ron was. The entire Weasly family but him was on high alert for Voldemort activity, and it was all anyone ever talked about at the Weasly dinner table. Ginny especially. She'd wanted revenge since second year. In fact, everyone wanted revenge for something or another. But then there were the Slytherins. Then there was Malfoy.

Malfoy. The iceberg-hearted angel who seemed to haunt his fantasies day in and day out. His father was a Death Eater. His mother was probably a Death Eater. HE would probably grow up to be a Death Eater. Harry felt sick as he thought of the Slytherin Prince murdering someone. Taking orders from that... that... THING. 

He was outside now. He vaguely realized he was heading toward the Whomping Willow. His heart nearly stopped as he realized a certain blonde haired someone was sitting against it. Taking notes on the sky in his notebook. Malfoy.

Harry chuckled. Of course. Of course this would happen to him. After the Owlery. After the Boyfriend thing. After that Almost Kiss... Of course that very same blonde Slytherin would be sitting right in front of him. 

***

Malfoy felt someone watching him. He smirked. No one knew his nightly refuge except...

"What are you doing out so late, Potter?" He asked, calmly. 

"I couldn't sleep. You?" came the oh-so-familiar voice from behind.

"You can see andromeda the best you will in years tonight." He explained. _Couldn't sleep, eh? Why do I think there's more to that than he's saying?_ He patted the spot next to him, and soon saw the Boy-Who-Lived sit beside him. Those green eyes flashed in his direction only once, and Malfoy saw they were filled with... was that Fear? Worry? Guilt? Whatever it was, Harry quickly turned his eyes to the sky. 

"Andromeda? Where?" Asked the raven-haired Gryffindor. Draco sighed. Whatever he was hiding, Harry sure didn't sound like he was going to tell him.

"It's that thing, over there. See her?" He said, pointing to the left. Harry followed the gaze, and looked at the sky. 

"I don't see it." he said, dejectedly. Draco laughed.

"Oh well. We can't all be perfect."

Harry smiled a little. Draco looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I- nothing. Nothing's wrong." Harry looked down to the grass below them.

Draco watched the boy. Obviously something was bothering him. Those green eyes seemed full of sadness. Something was wrong tonight. Maybe he'd heard about the new death toll. They'd just put it in the Prophet that morning. Maybe that has something to do with it. 

"Did you hear about the new death toll? Six hundred now. Can you believe-"

"Six hundred and three." The words were so quiet that Draco just barely heard them. He turned to Harry, surprised, and was again stunned to see the boy crying. _What the..._

"What?" He asked quietly, almost afraid to speak.

"As of about fifteen minutes ago," Harry started, wiping away some tears and taking a long, shaky breath. "It's six hundred and three."

Draco looked at the Boy Who Lived, and couldn't help but ask "How would you know?" 

"Because he shows me. Every night, when I dream, he comes to me through our link. The Godforsaken Link he has with me. All because of this scar..." As he said this, Harry banged his fist to the ground. "And he shows me. Every night I see a new person die. Tonight it was children. Three little wizards children and I couldn't save them. I... I can't save anyone..." The last part was barely a whisper and Draco watched the boy weep.

Here he was. King of the Slytherins. Son of a Death Eater. THE Draco Malfoy. And he was watching this boy cry. This boy, who everyone saw as a tower of strength, was crumbling before him. He'd never realized the burden this boy had to carry. The facade this boy had to live. He realized that the world needed this boy. He was their hero. The Boy Who Lived. He'd realized this before, of course, and so had everyone else, but he'd never truly realized... never truly knew... that the Boy Who Lived needed someone else. Didn't he get enough affection from those muggle pricks? 

"Do the muggles know?" he asked suddenly, not even knowing his voice was audible. 

Harry looked up suddenly. "You think they care?" Draco looked at him, inquisitively. "For the first eleven years of my life I lived in the cupboard under the stairs."

Dracos eyes widened. As Harry told him about it all, about Dudly, and Vernon, and Petunia... Draco felt furious. Who the Hell were they to stick the savior of the wizarding world under the stairs and lock him there for eleven years?!

Harry finished, and noticed Draco had unconsciously draped an arm around him. "And then there's the whole prophesy thing...."

"Prophesy?!" Draco asked, surprised. At which Harry sighed, and recited the words that had been burned into his heart since he'd first heard them. 

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"

Draco took it all in, not being able to breathe. _So Harry, My Harry, The Harry Sitting In Front Of Me This Very Moment, is the ONLY SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD._

"I mean... How could anyone trust so much in me? ME? I caused so many people to die! My Parents..."

_Nope, that was Voldemort_.. Draco thought.

"Cedric..."

_Once again, Voldemort...._

"Sirius..."

_Why's he feeling bad for that guy? He had it coming._

Harry looked up at the stars, sighing. "I've always wished I could just... I dunno, Fly away on my broomstick and let the world forget about me. I wish I hadn't caused such misery. Sirius was my godfather and I had him killed. ME. The only family he had left!"

_Wait, that psycho was his GODFATHER?!?_

"Wait, Black was your GODFATHER?!?" Draco nearly yelled.

Harry smiled faintly. "Yes. And he's dead now, thanks to me..."

Draco looked at Harry. Who was this boy? So confident and happy during the day... yet at night, he deals with inhuman struggles and comes to no one for help. Who was this beautiful boy, who graced the earth with a destiny no mortal should have to handle? Who was this angelic boy, who's heart should not have to bare the task given to him?

Who was this courageous boy, who was brave enough to melt the ice in his heart?

"Who are you, Harry Potter?..." He muttered, not expecting an answer. But Harry turned to him, his emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight, a kind of powerful beauty that Draco had never seen before.

"I am a boy, Draco Malfoy." Harry started. "Just a boy with more than the average life and more than the average responsibilities." He then got to his feet, and began to walk away. But then stopped, and turned.

"And maybe more than the average crush. But lets just keep the game the way it is. No use changing it over anything I said tonight." He said, winking at a surprised Malfoy, and walking back into Gryffindor Tower.

Malfoy was stunned. He didn't stop to think about why Harry had just revealed his soft side to his worst enemy. Nor did he think about why he felt the way he did. He just drank in the moment, letting the night swallow the words.

He knew he would never forget them.

______________________________________________________________________________

Authors Note: Ok, ok, I know that was extremely fluffy *realizes the room is filled with cotton balls and stuffed toys* Oh crap. No more fluffy stuff unless I feel the story really needs it!!!!! Ok, review!!!


	8. The Game Has Changed

Coolness! Here's more!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

  


The next morning, Draco couldn't help but see the Potter Boy differently. He watched him laugh and joke with his Godforsaken friends, and couldn't help the jealousy that swelled within him. He consoled himself by thinking about what Harry had said the night before. _I'll bet not even the Mudblood knows half of what he told me..._ His heart nearly stopped in his chest as Harry's eyes caught his. The swirling green was like a dark jungle that he could get lost in so easily. 

How had he fallen so hard?

He was the most popular boy in school, he had girls and boys alike lusting after him, he had money, he had power....

But he didn't have Potter.

He watched the Boy Who Lived eat his food slowly. How could that boy remain so... normal? If he had been put under HALF the stress Harry had, Draco would have killed himself a long time ago. What made this boy so.... strong? So brilliant? So perfect? Those looks weren't even close to ugly, even with the glasses. He was cunning enough to seduce a Malfoy, a family whose men were known for seduction. And the body... you could have a heart attack just looking at it. 

Draco quickly slipped out the Great Hall, skipping Breakfast. Too much Potter on the brain could mean trouble.

Draco decided to go back to the Owlry and see Persephone. She greeted him with a squawk and he petted her to calm her. He felt her calm down, and made a mental note to try to keep her from being so skittish. After a few moments, he heard footsteps behind him.

"You missed breakfast, Malfoy." Draco turned around to see Potter leaning against the doorframe, smirk on his face. "I'm skipping today, so I decided to find out what would make a Malfoy skip a meal."

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow. "Is that your 'Question of the Day'?"

Harry laughed. "Could be."

The two looked at each other for a long time. Each taking in the others appearance. After the night before, each looked different some how. Like something was happening that made Draco feel... well, it made him FEEL. He wasn't supposed to feel. He knew this had to be big. 

"Well, I just came to see my Persephone. You know, you really shouldn't be skipping classes, Potter, you really need the lessons." Draco was suddenly very nervous with Harry around.

Harry laughed. Then smirked. "I've Wingardiumed enough to know it's swish and flick."

That smirk again. It seemed to make Harry look more confident. More in control. That was what the Malfoy Smirk did for Draco. He wanted his smirk back.

"Well, I thought I might bring you up some toast and butter since you missed breakfast. But I guess you don't- OOMPH!" Harry was slammed against the wall, hard.

"You stole my smirk again, Potter. I really wish you'd stop doing that." He said, his own smirk plain on his face.

Potter's smirk only widened. "So, take it back." he said. He pulled the blonde Slytherin close to his body, feeling the warmth radiating from the others'. Running his fingers down the boys' sides, he felt the shiver of pleasure that coursed through Malfoy's body. Pulling him closer, Harry ran his hand up Malfoy's shirt. The cold fingers grazing his skin caused Malfoy to gasp. He mimicked Harry's actions up and down the raven-haired boy's back, which caused him to both emit a soft moan, and pull their bodies closer. Green eyes met grey, both swirling with the heat of arousal. Malfoy's hoarse voice cracked the silence.

"I haven't been able to simply dismiss everything you said to me last night. How can you remain so strong?"

Harry spoke, his voice also hoarser than usual.

"I don't know. After last night.... you never left my mind. You listened... you understood. The rules have changed, Malfoy... The Game has changed."

They simply stood there. Afraid of what they felt. Afraid to get any closer, but also afraid to let go. Afraid to say something, but too nervous to stay silent. Afraid to break the moment of simply holding each other, feeling the heat from their close bodies. Staring at each other with more than just lust.

"Shit, Malfoy..." Harry whispered, almost afraid to speak. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Malfoy smirked at the green-eyed boy before him. "I guess we'll find out as we go along..." They reluctantly let go of each other, and with one last glance, Harry walked out of the Owlry. 

Draco felt cold without Harry's arms. _Harry..._ he smirked. _The game really has changed...._

  



	9. Game Over

This chapter is dedicated to three very special reviewers. 1) hypergurl20022: You've read this fic from the start and reviewed every chapter since. What more could I ever want? 2) Remii: I always feel so happy when I get one of your reviews. Your enthusiasm is so wonderful! And 3) Lennie: Oh My Gosh, I feel so bad for you! 

______________________________________________________________________________

  


The quidditch field was silent compared to it's usual activity as Harry Potter laid on the grass. No games scheduled, no classes out here, just perfect privacy. A good place to think. Especially about Malfoy.

_Why does that blonde prat keep popping into my head?! It's just a stupid game! He doesn't like me like that! Even if I liked him! I'm just entertainment to him! He's probably fucking Parkinson right now anyway..._ At this thought, Harry felt a flame of jealousy that would probably burn down all of Hogwarts if he let it show. His fist clenched and he nearly felt himself crying. Why did he have to love HIM?! Of ALL PEOPLE, why HIM? 

"Hey Harry! I just came to see- Hey, what's the matter? Are- are you CRYING?" He felt an arm around his shoulders and someone sit next to him. Tyler. 

"Hey Tyler. How are you?" He said, quickly wiping away the tears. He WAS Harry Potter, after all, and Harry Potter wasn't supposed to cry.

"How am I? How are YOU? What's the matter, Harry?" Tyler's compassion was warming, and Harry felt himself open to him. 

"I... I like Malfoy more than I should. I mean, first it was just a crush. Then it was this little game that we played. Seducing each other. Another competition, you know? Now... I mean, I told him so much. Even more than I've ever told you... The game has changed and turned into something else. Something more... I never wanted it to go further. I never wanted to fall in love..." The last words were barely a whisper. Tyler's eyes widened and he went ghost white.

"B-But Harry! You can't love him!! I Lo- I mean, he'll just hurt you! He just wants to make you vulnerable! There are plenty of other guys around for you. Don't worry about it. It's just a crush! It'll go away soon." He said, giving Harry a reassuring pat on the back.

Harry sighed. He knew Tyler was right. This probably was just another scheme for Malfoy to get back at him. He looked into Tyler's soft brown eyes and felt complete and total kinship toward the boy. This was his most loyal friend. The one who he could always count on. He was glad they were just friends, though at times Harry felt like Tyler wanted more, and was glad he had someone to talk to about this.

"You're right, Tyler. But I want to keep the game going a little longer. Just for fun." _And because I can't bare not to have an excuse to do these things to him... He's just too beautiful... Crap, I am so fucking hooked on him..._ Tyler smiled, and stood to leave.

"Alright, Harry. I shall leave you to your plans. Make him scream like a little girl." _Oh, believe me, I'm planning on it..._ Harry laughed at the words, and said goodbye to his friend.

  


***

  


Draco watched the interaction between the boy and Potter. He was too far away to hear their words, but he could tell that the boy wanted Potter. Those long glances of adoration and lust were reserved only for the enamored. His fists clenched in fury. He'd have that boy killed before he ever took one step in that direction. He decided to see if he could talk to Potter, suddenly having a most splendid idea. He came out from behind the bleachers and walked towards the raven-haired boy.

"Potter?" He asked, walking toward Harry as if he didn't know it was him.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Just came to see if the field was open for some practice. I take it you wouldn't mind if I practiced my Seeking, would you?" He asked.

"No, I don't mind. I could use some practice myself. Mind if I join you?" Harry asked, shedding his shirt and grabbing his firebolt, which had been laying in the grass next to him. Draco's eyes raked over Harry's chest, making him feel a little warm himself. Taking off his own shirt, he just barely heard Potters almost inaudible gasp. Smirking, he turned to the blushing boy.

"You're not so bad yourself, Potter. Now, do you have something we could use for a snitch?" He asked, soon realizing the alternate meaning of the question, and how easily Potter could play on it. However, Potter must not have gotten it, for he simply went into the Gryffindor locker rooms and found a bunch of tennis balls he used to practice with.

"These will do." He said, holding them up. They both got on their brooms and few about eight feet off the ground.

"I'll drop the first one, then we'll fly to catch it. Okay?" Harry asked, holding up the first tennis ball.

"Okay." said Malfoy, who really didn't feel like fighting over who threw the ball first. 

Harry let go of the first ball, and they both flew after it. Draco sped up, and caught up with Harry. Harry sped up to get an edge on Draco. Both were competing to get the snitch first, and neither realized the snitch had already hit the ground...

That is, until they both reached the ground at the same time, with the force of a brick wall. 

They both hit the ground with a resounding 'OOF!', and immediately began scrambling for the tennis ball. Then they remembered it wasn't a real quidditch game, and looked up at each other sheepishly.

Malfoy held the tennis ball.

"Haha! I won! I beat you Potter!" exclaimed Malfoy, who threw the ball in the air and caught it again.

"Yeah, but that wasn't a real game, Malfoy." Both stopped at the word 'game', knowing they had gone an entirety of five minutes without thinking about it.

"I guess you're right. But at least I can gloat about it for now." said Malfoy.

Harry smirked. "No you can't." Quick as lightning, Harry had grabbed the ball from his hands and thrown it at the other end of the quidditch field.

"That was low, Potter. Slytherin Level." Draco said, pouting. Harry's smirk grew. 

Suddenly, Harry was on the ground, a very strong Slytherin on top of him. "You know, I never did get my smirk back yesterday. Surrender?"

"Never." Harry grabbed the boy, and twisted him over, so that he was now on top. The heat from their bodies and the smell of their sweat aroused them both. Malfoy's arms twisted around Harry's waist, and pulled him closer. Then, rolling them over, he smirked down at his prey.

"Care to give it back now? Or shall I just take it?" he asked, his pelvis grinding against Harry's, creating delicious friction. Jungle green eyes, dark with arousal, stared up at him. The smirk was still gracing Potter's lips. Those lips were begging to be kissed. Harry ran one finger down Draco's spine and back up again, causing Draco to shiver. 

"Your choice, Malfoy." came Harry's hoarse voice from below him. That was all he needed.

He closed any distance between them with his lips. Harry's own were petal soft and nearly addicting. The soft kiss soon became fierce. Draco's tongue slid across Harry's lower lip, and Harry gladly welcomed the intrusion. Draco tasted every corner of that mouth, tasting something that could only be described as 'Harry'. Harry snaked his arms around the boy, and ran his hands through his hair. Draco moaned into the kiss and let his hands run down Harry's sides. Their bodies were close enough to crush anything in between, and the friction was almost too much for them both. Something inside them burned, but it wasn't just desire. Draco knew at that moment that he loved the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, and would do anything to make him love him back. Harry's and Draco's tongue fought for dominance, but neither cared who won.

For once, neither cared who won.

They ended their kiss, and Draco looked into Harry's eyes. They were filled with lust and... love? Could the Boy-Who-Lived really love the Slytherin Prince?

*POP*

Draco looked around, surprised to find himself in a room full of red and gold. He smirked. Harry's room.

He barely had time to move before he felt himself being pushed down onto the bed. Harry smirked again and bent down to kiss him again before speaking.

"Thought I might as well apparate us here. You'd probably complain about getting your hair dirty or something like that if we did much more out there." Before Draco could counteract that remark, he felt Harry's hands on his trousers and immediately shut up. 

Soon, both were naked and aroused. Draco took in Harry's form with awe, as Harry looked at Draco appreciatively. Soon, however, they became restless. Draco pulled Harry on top of him and kissed him with fierce passion. Flipping them over, he began to kiss down Harry's neck, pausing to nip the spt Tyler had before. Harry moaned.

He worked his way down Harry's chest and paused to tease the taut nipples, licking them like an ice cream cone, then blowing cool air over them. Harry gasped and shivered.

"Wait. Hold on." Draco stopped reluctantly at the sound of Harry's voice. He looked at him, asking why.

"Just going to put up a silencing charm, you idiot. I don't feel like waking up the entire school. And from what this feels like, I think we might if I don't." Draco smirked and, just to be mean, continued ravishing Harry's chest as Harry tried to say the charm coherently. He lightly grazed his teeth over one nipple and Harry gasped. Quickly saying the charm, he flipped them over and attacked.

They made love throughout the night. The next morning, Draco woke to feel his arms around Harry and smiled contentedly. Harry woke as well, and stared into those silver eyes, fearing that one word could break the spell. 

Draco broke the silence. "Potter, I'd never have guessed." This made Harry smirk.

"What? Never thought you'd be sleeping with me? Or never thought I'd be so good."

"Both." he said simply, putting his arms around Harry's waist. He looked into those green eyes and knew it was time to say something.

"Potter, I.... I love you..." He heard Harry gasp as he said those words, and was soon pulled into a searing kiss.

"Malfoy, I love you too. That's a fact." he stated, kissing him again. Tears of happiness fell down Draco's cheeks, as he returned the kiss. 

An hour later, the cuddled under the blankets and looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you believe in magic during a Blue Moon?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"No reason." was his only reply, as he was kissed again, and felt that dizzying feeling of vertigo take him over.

  


______________________________________________________________________________

The end! You like? I do! Well, I guess my opinion doesn't matter, but whatever! Review!!!


End file.
